


everybody leaves

by sparklies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklies/pseuds/sparklies
Summary: the problem with found families is that you can lose them too.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Terry Ives, Martin Brenner & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	everybody leaves

The problem with found families is that you can lose them too.

Her mom left (and tried to come back and was hurt because of her).  
Kali left without her.  
Papa left her over and over again, and called it love.

Hopper - Dad - actually loved her, but he left too. It was her fault. It's always been her fault.

And now she's the one leaving, not because she wants to, but because Will and Jonathan and Joyce need to.

It's only a matter of time before they realise the problem is her, it's always been her fault, she's never been good enough, and leave her too, like everyone else has already.

It's only a matter of time until she's alone again. It's all she deserves, really.


End file.
